Searching for Myself
by Neo Z Fighters
Summary: The Neo Z-Fighters community presents you the monthly challenge! Every month, one of our authors is randomly selected and will display his/her talents by writing a short story/or one shot based off of a difficult and challenging plot! This is the very first one... Author - pointer39 *More info in A/N*
1. Part I

**Part I**

**A/N: Okay, hello everyone. The Neo-Z fighters community has decided to challenge their writers by having a "Monthly special" Each month one of our writers will write either a one shot, or start a new story that can go as long as they like… but it has to revolve around a difficult plot. Thus, the challenge.**

**The account we're using to upload these to FF is one that is shared by all of the senior members and those who have earned enough trust among our higher ups aka Forum protectors. I am pointer39, and I have the honor of being the first man up.**

**In March, our leader Kagetoworld will have his chance to show off his skills :)**

**Now, what could be more challenging than a romantic story that involves Chiaotzu? Nothing… Unless it's Recoome or Yajirobe maybe. Anyways, this story is a 4-shot. I will try to publish one each of the next 4 days.**

POV - Bulma

"You idiot! Don't you know what day it is!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"W-What are you yelling for?" yelled my idiot 'boyfriend'.

"What does the 14th mean to you?" He hesitated. "WELL!? ANSWER!"

Before he could, I continued to rant on. "Oh that's right! Valentine's day! How could you have forgotten? Let me guess, you're sorry and you expect me to forgive you in like a week's time? WELL FORGOET IT! GET OUT!"

Yamcha sighed and started towards the door. "I am sorry, you know?" He said, stopping in front of the door, in a pathetic attempt to gather sympathy and built up guilt within me. Well it isn't going to work this time!

"HURRY UP! GO! NOW!" I commanded in a harsh tone.

Yamcha exited, and left me to my own thoughts.

_Why does he have to be such an idiot? Seems like all I've ever dated my whole life… are total morons! My whole life… I have run into more than my fair share of perverts, people obsessed with sex, morons… and well, Yamcha._

_I have wasted how many years off and on, with him? I better not count, it'll just depress me even more…_

I sighed and came to a realization. _If I'm going to happy, just for once… I need to date someone that I KNOW isn't a selfish jackass!_

I picked up a pencil and paper, and began listing everyone I knew, well… every male.

_Mailman. _I sighed. "If I don't know his name, I don't know him well enough." I thought aloud.

_Krillin. _"Yeah right, like I would date someone that has to levitate to kiss me."

_Wilbur. _"Married."

_Piccolo. _"Asexual alien."

_Vegeta. "_…" I thought about him before remembering why I didn't want him… "Asshole."

I crossed each name off, and continued to stroll down the list, eventually I came to a few names I'd known for a long time.

_Goku_

_Master Roshi_

_Tien_

Dating Goku would be just plain wrong… plus, he's married anyways. _Master Roshi? Eww… that's disgusting! I will NEVER EVER date that old perv!_

I stared at Tien's name, trying to think of a reason to cross him off just like everyone else, but I was actually having a hard time coming up with something…

_Well, he's single… Launch disappeared years ago. He's not that attractive. But… he isn't disgusting… He's really muscular, honorable… and he never showed any hostility to anyone that wasn't trying to destroy the world. Not since he met Goku anyway…_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm considering this!_

_Maybe I should write a letter…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(3 days time lapse) POV - Chiaotzu

_Tien asked me to check the mail… I never understood why I always had to; it always seemed like such a waste of time. Every single day it would be the same thing. Check the mail, bring some junk mail and coupons we would never use back, and eventually use them as fire-starters when too much of it piles up._

_Waste of time._

I opened the box up, reached in and pulled out much of the usual. _Safeway coupons, an advertisement for flowers, an advertisement of Direct TV NFL Sunday Ticket, and a paper that advertised Chevy Truck Month._

_Why is it Chevy Truck Month, EVERY month? _I wondered. Just then, I noticed an envelope still in the mail box, I snatched it up and read the return address.

_Capsule corp?_ "Weird." I murmured. _If it's Bulma, why would she send a letter, what could it be about? _

**_A/N:_**** Well, this was short, I tried to sneak a few funny lines and since I'm undoubtedly new/not good at romance… Making this a true, Challenge… Please leave a review and feel to express your critique.**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

**A/N: Unfortunately I was unable to post one last night… but, here it is. I sort of left a cliffhanger last chapter with Chiaotzu and the mail. Short time lapse, straight into Part II. :) Hope yall enjoy!**

POV - Chiaotzu

_Ugh, what do I do? Tien will kill me if he finds out that I read his mail… And my handwriting is too sloppy to be Bulma's!_

_What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!? _I was panicking, there seemed to be no way out, I would have to confess…

But then, a light bulb may as well have appeared above my head. A grin crossed my face as I realized the easy way out.

_Yeah… why not?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"Someone invited you to a party?" I said, trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah…well, sorta." My little pale friend replied.

My facial expression switched to one of frustration. "Have you been opening my mail again!?"

"What? N-No!" He said defensively.

"Well I think you're lying… Bulma isn't going to invite you to a party and leave me out? She would've sent a letter to both of us."

"Well, it wasn't specifically to me; it didn't mention you either, so I guess it's for both of us. That's why I'm telling you." He explained.

I sighed. Why was I so suspicious of Chiaotzu over something so stupid? _I'm not suspicious…_ I realized. _I'm just subconsciously trying to avoid the party. _I wasn't exactly the biggest "People-person" in the world. I knew.

"Sorry Chiaotzu, I don't know what got into me." I lied.

"It's all right." He said with a smile. "So, are we going?"

My mouth instinctively opened to say no. But nothing came out. _I should go… maybe Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and the others will be there… _

_I need to stop pushing my friends away…_

"Yeah." I finally decided. "Yeah we're going. What day?"

"All right!" He excitedly cheered, levitating a little out of habit. He calmed down after a few seconds and answered my question. "Tomorrow."

_Short notice… Oh well, the only thing on my schedule for the entire month is to train. Every day… Except tomorrow apparently._

0o0oo0o0o0o0o

(Next day)

POV - Bulma

"GOKU!" I excitedly welcomed.

"Hey Bulma, good to see you again."

"Hey Chi Chi." I greeted. "And Gohan my god! You-you're… um…"

"Older?" He helped.

"Well yes, but… your just… so much bigger than you were on Namek!"

"He doesn't just look older; he's a lot smarter too! He's been spending so much time and effort into all of his studying! Haven't you Gohan?"

"Yep." He acknowledged with no excitement or passion whatsoever.

Chi Chi appeared to be oblivious to this, and kept talking on and on about his future and how smart and successful he's going to be, and how it's all thanks to _her_.

I honestly stopped listening. I had other things on my mind. _What's taking Tien so long?_

I was brought back to reality as a hand was rested on my shoulder. I turned to see the familiar face of Yamcha. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hey babe. You're throwing a party and didn't invite me? That's cold… I mean, I know you're mad, but you invited all of my friends! Goku's here, Krillin's here, Tien, I'm really sick of-"

"Tien's here!?" I abruptly snapped. _How did I miss him?_

Yamcha, confused to why I was surprised, why I didn't know, and why it was so important to interrupt his rant looked puzzled.

There was a long pause before he asked: "Look, it's fine if you're still mad at me babe, but I'd like to stick around and crash with these guys if it's all right with you."

_Same old Yamcha… seeming like he understands me when he doesn't have a clue. Oh well, who cares if he's here, I probably won't even notice, eventually he'll start hitting on one of my friends._ I thought, considering how many females I invited, and combining that with what anyone would expect of Yamcha.

_Anyone can put those two puzzle pieces together._

_"_Well?" He pushed.

I faked a disgusted and annoyed expression, "Fine. Just stay _away_ from me."

He placed his hand on my shoulder again. "Thanks babe." He smiled.

I slapped the hand away and retorted. "Stop calling me that!" I demanded, and walked away in search of Tien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

POV - Tien

The booming sound of pop music continued to flow throughout the entire corporation. It was annoying, but it seemed to get on a certain green skinned warrior's nerves a lot more than mine. I followed him out to the roof.

He stood at the edge, silent, not even acknowledging me. I walked towards him and stopped next to him. I continued the silence and looked up at the stars and took in the scene. I wasn't much of a partier, and standing quietly by a friend was good enough for me.

_Maybe I should just accept I'm not very sociable. _

"So, how's your training progressing?" Piccolo queried, finally deciding to converse.

"Good. Though I'm sure I'll never catch up to you, Goku and Vegeta."

Piccolo nodded. "Don't tell me you're thinking about quitting?"

I smirked. "Of course not."

He chuckled. "Good. I'm glad not _all_ earthlings waste their time attending these parties."

"Coming from the Namek that's attending one of those _ridiculous parties_." I remarked sarcastically.

He grunted in response.

"So why did you come?"

"Stop asking so many questions. You're becoming worse than _Gohan_!" He shouted, in attempt to dodge the question.

However, he failed to completely hide the smirk that almost crept onto his face.

I smirked again. "All I needed to know." I chuckled, taking that as a hint that he showed up for Gohan, and headed back inside.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Chiaotzu

I sat on a stool drinking a soda, alone. I would've followed Tien or went to catch up with Krillin or something, but I couldn't stop thinking about what that letter _really_ said.

I pulled the crumpled paper out and flattened it, and read it over for what was probably the 120th time.

_Hey! I'm throwing a party on the 19__th__! I want you to come, I'm inviting everyone I know, Goku and Gohan. Krillin, even Piccolo! A lot of people you don't know will probably show up as well… maybe you will surprise yourself and go home with someone…_

- _Bulma_

What kept bugging me was that Yamcha wasn't mentioned, and she seemed pretty angry when they ran into each other. She was dressed provocatively and wasn't chatting with anyone for any long periods of time. As if she's looking for someone…

And that someone appeared to be Tien…

**_A/N:_**** Well there you have it! A lil Piccolo… just for a conversation with Tien that kept him… well, exactly like the canon Tien. **

**Bulma's still looking for Tien, but how might Tien react when she starts flirting? One way to find out…**

**No Vegeta, at all. Just to point that out. Looking forward to reviews! And also, I'd like to apologize that I was unable to get this out yesterday. **


	3. Part III

**Part III**

**_A/N:_**** Well, still at the party (Obviously) and we'll continue from pretty much right where we left off, Chiaotzu drinking his soda in thought.**

POV - Chiaotzu

"Hey Chiaotzu." A familiar female voice called from behind. I immediately smashed the letter up again.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"Um, what's that?" She asked, gesturing the crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh uh… nothing important." I lied. "How are you?"

She began chatting a little about work, and how the Capsule corporation just struck some huge profits with some new product.

I didn't hear a word. For one thing, I didn't care about people's financial life. _I guess I get that from hanging out with Tien for so many years._

Instead, my eyes teased me as I looked at her _revealing_ dress; she seemed so… so… _pretty._ Her breasts were pushed up more than any mother would approve of, her eyelashes were done, and she had some of that blue colored paint stuff on her eyelids, matching her fabulous hair, which was curled. _I wonder what's that stuff's called._ I also noticed her nails were painted blue as well.

Eventually my stupid dream world came to a reality as she finished what felt like hours of talking.

"I guess that's good." I remarked, with a slight smile. _Please tell me she wasn't talking about bad news… please! please!_

"Well yeah, we should end up making another 20-30 million!" She proudly replied. "Hey um, do you know where Tien is, I heard he was around but I still haven't talked to him yet.

I hesitated. "Oh.. uh.. no we split after Tien saw Piccolo." I explained. _Maybe she really does like him!... but why now? She never showed signs of that before…_

"Oh.." She said, sounding a lil disappointed. "You don't think he would've left do you?"

"No. He wouldn't have left me." I said as if it were obvious. My soda can accidently slipped out of my hand, and she bent over to pick it up for me. Something seemed to possess me into admiring the view of her breasts as they were right in front of me. She then handed it back to me.

"Thanks, did you forget about me telepathy?" I joked.

She chuckled. "Guess so."

"Well, I guess I'll look around some more. See ya." She said as she trailed off down the hall.

I subconsciously kept staring at her rear as she walked away. I realized it and slapped myself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

_I should tell Tien…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

I sighed. _Where in the world is Goku? Wait a second… that's… a really dumb question. _I realized, and turned and started towards a room I previously saw, one where there was a buffet for all the guests.

_Hey, Tien. Can you hear me?_ A voice sounded, it was Chiaotzu's. I turned and looked down, but the little pale man was nowhere to be seen.

_Tien?_

_Yes, sorry Chiaotzu. Didn't realize it was telepathy at first. Something wrong?_

_Uuummm that really depends on how you think…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Bulma

I smiled as I spotted Tien leaning against the wall. "Talk to you later guys." I said, excusing myself from Goku and Gohan, who were pigging out on the buffet.

I stopped in front of the tall, three eyed, warrior. And he appeared to be sweating, and in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, with a concerned expression. _Man he looks like something's driving him crazy._

It appeared that I snapped him out of his thoughts. And he grunted in surprise when he saw me. _What's gotten into him?_

I leaned in and got into his "Bubble" as some may call it.

**_A/N: ^Lol idk…_**

"You need to chill… relax…" I said calmly and quietly, placing my hand on his arm playfully.

He vanished from my sight and I nearly fell down from lack of balance.

I turned and saw that he wasn't very far away, a few feet from where I was originally standing. He didn't even look slightly happy.

"I can't believe this!... Disgusting!"

People close by began to stop what they were doing and watch the commotion continue to unfold. "Oh? SO I'm disgusting!?" I retorted.

"No…" He admitted.

"Then WHAT?"

"You're trying to flirt with me! I already heard you were onto me. But it's still completely wrong!"

"Y-You did?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… and I'm not letting you anywhere near me!" declared the tri-clops, his voice sounding venomous.

My heart began to cringe, _why wasn't I furious? If it were Yamcha I would be yelling at the top of my lungs!_

"What is _so_ wrong about it?" I asked, feeling a tear coming to the surface.

"You're mad at Yamcha… so you invited everyone to a party, just to hit on his own friends right in front of him!"

"What!?" I interrupted. "No I'm NOT!"

"Then why would you dress like _that!"_

_Did he just call me a whore? _

"You're so mad at Yamcha, that you want to infuriate him by having one of his own friends screw you." He stated disgusted.

"What? No that's not how-"

"Enough." A voice called from the other side of the room. A green man wearing the most non-party like clothing ever in the history of all parties. Piccolo.

"No one wants to hear it… That's low. Even for a human."

Everyone in the room glared at him for either the insult, or out of fear at the sight of an alien. "Party's over. Now go home! All of you! If you argue you I'm going to discombobulate part of your body!" Every non Z-Fighter in the room within ear shot screamed in panic and scurried out the door.

"Finally… quiet…" He said bluntly.

**_A/N: Well, this one was difficult for me, the part where Tien refused Bulma… that was tricky for me, I initially wanted her to flirt more than that first, but… it was attack of the writer's block lol. So that's what we get. :p_**

**_Hope everyone liked the Piccolo piece! Lol_**

**Btw, if you're looking for good, action packed stories… Check out Appule's Insurrection by yours truly. **

**Also: Stories by any of these authors should be found highly entertaining…(Randomly ordered)**

**_Mr. Arkham_**

**_Kagetoworld_**

**_FinalFlashX_**

**_LucifVegeta_**

**_KasierNight_**

**_The Forgotten Pheonix (aka Mr. Perfect Lol)_**

**_Firestorm1991 (She has like 60 stories… yeah… a wide variety of choices)_**

**_Rojoneo_**

**_xXMystic-HopexX (That one isn't spelled completely right idt)_**

**_Cokusan_**

**_Full Power_**

**_Jason9000_**

**_EFJRAD_**

**_casquis (No DBZ there, but he has an incredible Halo story that's 168 chapters and counting)_**

**There are many more… I'm sure I didn't list every author I read, note that I only listen Neo-Z Fighters (With the exception of casquis…who isn't even DBZ), cause we have so many awesome peeps! lol.**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

**_A/N:_**** Hello all! Searching for myself finale! Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner… took some time to write a few chapters for my devoted readers of Appule's Insurrection. If you don't read that, you should try it :)**

**_Btw…_****I listed a bunch of authors as a recommendation to find stories at the bottom of Part III, I forgot to mention Super Vegetarott! Author of SotF! How dare I LOL**

**Remember… this part is the Finale! The ending is a bit disturbing… I admit that…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

POV - Bulma

After Piccolo's little outburst, the only people in the room were a bartender, Tien, Piccolo, Goku and his family, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, my own family in addition to Yamcha and one of my best friends… who seemed oblivious to the entire scene.

"Let me explain first." I plead. "It's not what you think!"

Ignoring my plea, Tien started towards the staircase to the roof, waving a farewell to everyone present as he did so. "Come on Chiaotzu."

"…No!" He resisted.

Surprised, Tien stopped dead in his tracks, and without turning his head: "What!?"

"I said no! I-I don't want to go… _yet._"

Everyone remained awkwardly silent for a moment, until he broke it. "Fine… I'll see you later then." He said and began walking up the staircase. I wanted to yell something… something along the lines of 'Wait! You don't understand!' or… 'listen god damn it!' _Apparently I am not allowed to be happy…_

"I'm leaving too… time I get back to training." Piccolo announced.

_"Piccolo…"_ Gohan moaned in disappointment.

Piccolo smirked. "Sorry kid, but this isn't my idea of entertainment." He then too headed towards the staircase to the roof. _Why does EVERYONE insist on flying! I could get them GREAT vehicles for dirt cheap prices! I'M A FRICKING GENIUS! _I wondered, beginning to let just about anything get on my nerves.

"Bulma… what exactly _is_ going on?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah… everyone left before the food was gone." Goku innocently voiced.

Chi Chi playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for!?" He whined in a child-like manner. _That's the strongest man in the universe… yep…_

"Wait a second! If everyone left, that means I win by default! Right?" Outbursted a drunk Yamcha.

"Well… yes, I suppose so." The bartender replied.

"YEAH!" He and Tara celebrated. Tara was one of my best friends when she walked into the party… seeing her and Yamcha together changed all of that… in fact, she'll walk out the door and probably never set foot back in.

"Who's the man!?" He groggily shouted.

Tara giggled like an idiot. "You are!" She bellowed, before tipsily stumbling.

The bartender pulled out several big-bills of zeni. My eyes widened at how much. "HEY! What the hell is he winning all of that for!"

"He won the double-fisting contest." He replied curtly.

"Well who's idea was it to have such a large prize!?"

"Your father… and besides, these may as well be pennies to your family madam." He reminded.

"Bulma?" Chi Chi repeated.

I turned my attention from the worthless idiots, back to one of my remaining friends. "Oh… sorry…" I sighed and explained everything to her as Goku and Gohan continued to devour everything without a care in the world.

"Oh… that makes sense." She agreed. "Too bad he walked out like that."

"Yeah…" I stated sadly. "Time to get drunk off my ass." I added.

Chi Chi giggled. "Amen."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(2 hours later)

"Bye!" Fare welled Chi Chi and Gohan in unison.

"See ya later Bulma, thanks for the food! It was delicious!" Goku complimented.

I chuckled drunkenly. "Anytime Goku…" I said with a wink, then took another gulp of tequila.

Yamcha and Tara were all ready gone. _I hope they take all of that money he won and blow it at a casino or something. Hell, I hope they lose everything they already had along with it!_

It was at that moment I realized Chiaotzu was still there. "Hey… how come you're still here?"

"Why not?" He asked simply, seeming slightly offended.

"You're not talking… at all." I answered.

"I just… don't know who I am anymore." The pale man replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked in the most concerning voice a drunken person could have.

"It seems like… my entire life, I've always been following someone else. I've never had any independence, and now I'm realizing the price."

I didn't say anything… interested in what he was getting at.

"That's why all of the things I ever want, are never a priority. It's not Tien's fault… he can't read my mind… well, actually… he sort of can. But only when we use our telepathic link… I can't expect you to understand, you're the opposite."

A slight smile touched my face. "I can't say I do… but I know how you _feel._"

"Huh?" He confusedly inquired.

"You're in an internal conflict with yourself. You're Searching for yourself… and I'm searching for myself…" I said glumly.

He chuckled. "I guess so."

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Bulma

I woke up to a searing headache. _Fuck! I hate hangovers!_ _Let's see. What happened last night again?_ I began to recall what events I could… the party, Piccolo scaring everyone away, Tien refused me, and Yamcha running off with Tara. _My life sucks…_ I realized.

I rolled over and realized I wasn't alone… _What the fuck?! _

**_A/N: _****LOL I said the ending would be a bit disturbing! So there you have it… A Chiaotzu X Bulma story that is completely logical and could very much happen… **

**Oh… and to be clear… it was NECESSARY that she was drunk… in no other way would someone get together with Chiaotzu! Lol **

**Tune in to the 'March Challenge' which is being written by Kagetoworld, he's going to write about Frieza and Cooler attempting to overthrow their father, that plot was selected by me… and he gets to select the April author's plot. You get the picture. **

**He already started it, great first chapter, I do think you'll enjoy :) - pointer39**


End file.
